Love is Love
by FightingF0rW0lves
Summary: New to this site! Hutch is gay, and thinks that he'll be alone for the rest of his life, but, when a new wolf just so tumbles under his paws, he thinks he's found the one. Is it really? Please give this a shot, thanks and see ya later!
1. Chapter 1

Love is Love

Alpha and Omega

Hutch POV

Hello, my name is Hutch, and I live in Jasper Park, Canada. I am a gray wolf with golden eyes, and a dark gray mane. I am a beta wolf and was Winston's second in command.

Ever since I was a small pup, I have always liked guys, not girls. I was afraid of telling people due to some are homophobes. But, ever since people have started to accept Alpha's and Omega's, they would accept people, but I haven't found the right guy. If I would've found the right guy, I would've showed people that I'm gay.

My close friends, including Cando (a small wolf with anger management problems, he is a beta, and has gray fur with yellow eyes), Humphrey (an omega wolf who is also a gray wolf with blue eyes. He is a funny guy, but doesn't understand responsibility, at least, until he had pups. He is married to Kate, and is co-leader of the pack.), Kate (an alpha wolf with tan eyes and tan fur. She is always trying to do the right thing, but will protect the things/people she loves, and she is mated to Humphrey), Lilly (an omega wolf with lavender eyes and white fur. She is a shy wolf with some personality problems, but is a great wolf all around. And, she is mated to Garth), and Garth (an alpha with green eyes and red fur. He is a "small" show off and is mated to Lilly) all know I am gay and have kept it a great secret.

Why am I telling you all this? Well, today, I feel like everything is gonna change today. I can feel it in my gut, there is something that's gonna go down and give me away as not being straight.

I woke up, the feeling sitting in my gut, but, me being a beta, I have responsibilities to do. So, I got up, stretched the tiredness out of my muscles, and had started off for the border. Today was the day that I was to do border patrol. I wasn't excited for it, so I kinda just trudged along.

"Hey Hutch!" I heard from behind me. I looked behind me and saw that the voice had belonged to Garth. Right, he was helping me today with the border patrol.

"Hey Garth. How's it hanging?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept on moving forward. "How's Lilly?" I asked him. He loves to talk about Lilly, so, when I asked him that, he smiled a huge smile and started to talk about how she was, and that they were trying to make pups, but to no avail. He kept talking, at least until we got to the south border, right where both the Western Pack, my pack, and the Eastern Pack, Garth's pack, had gone to war. We united them under Lilly and Garth's marriage, but blood was almost spilled.

"How are you Hutch? Found the one yet?" He asked me, after doing a small rant on how Lilly was. I shook my head, the feeling in my gut getting stronger, but I pushed it off as something not important.

"Not yet," I answer. "But I feel like it's gonna be soon enough, and it'll hit me like a wave, ya know?" I tell him. He sits down and nods his head.

"I get it. That was what it felt like when I had fallen for Lilly." He says. I just roll my eyes, him bringing Lilly back up. "Well, I'm gonna do down the northern part of this side of the border, alright?" He asks me, standing once again. I nod my head and head the opposite direction as him. He walks away, disappearing into the rising sun's light. I just sigh and keep moving, hoping to get this over with, that way I could just go back to my den.

I had been walking for, at least, four minutes, when I heard someone walking to the right of me. My eyes widened, for, usually, no one has the courage (or balls, as Humphrey would put it) to come walking up to the United Packs, scared of what we would do. I get into a fighting stance and slowly inched my way over to the bushes. I jumped through them, growling and snarling while also pouncing onto them. I heard a yelp from below me. Looking down, I had landed onto a smaller wolf, who looked scared out of his wits.

"Who are you?" I asked, still bearing my teeth. He didn't respond. I growled, loud enough for him to hear me, and asked him again. "Who are you?" I sounded more menacing than I thought I would, but it did the trick.

"Brendan! M-My name is Brendan!" the wolf below me cried out. I hadn't lost my snarl, until he moved his paws away from his face. I looked into his eyes, his big, beautiful brown eyes, and got lost in them. I smiled a little, and then looked down further, taking in this beautiful wolf before me. He was slim looking, but had some kind of meat and muscle to him. He also had this beautiful fur: red, blond, and brown, all mixing together to make this beautiful color to me. He had a crème underbelly, and a crème tip on his tail, with a black line running around the tip of his tail.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. I quickly looked up at him, smile still plastered onto my face.

"Everything is fine…" I tell him, getting up off of him and walking backwards, giving him enough room to get up. He did a small kick with his hind legs and did a small spin midair, with him landing on his feet. My smile only got bigger after that, me looking into his eyes for a split second when they met, then quickly looking away.

"So, where is your alphas? I would like to have a word with them." He says. I dreamily looked at him, then shook my head, pointing in the direction of the den where Kate and Humphrey currently reside. He walked in the direction of where I was pointing. Then, he did something I wasn't ready for: He rubbed his tail under my chin! I've only seen wolves that like each other do that! I looked up, towards him, seeing him wait for me, a smile plastered onto his muzzle.

"You coming?" He asked me. I could only nod, and ran after him. His smile had gotten wider, and so did mine. The only question was… Was this the wolf that I have been waiting for?

 **A/N: Hey guys! How is it going?! So, this is my first story, and, I know that it might be bad at times, it isn't the first time that I have written something.**

 **This idea for the story came to me at around midnight a few days ago, and I had pulled my laptop up to me, and started to type. I was up for another good hour trying to find a good way to start this, with my fails and twists and turns. This is the final copy of the first chapter, but I can't promise that this'll be good, or some kind of god in the near future. (Kidding, give me a few days and I will be fine!)**

 **The name might have gotten you guys confused, until you saw that I had made Hutch gay, and then you might be able to tell what this is about. Yes, this story, and any other story behind this one, will be about gays and how they are hated on. Me being bisexual, I have heard some insults, but mostly everyone I know accepts me for me, so I really don't have a problem with this. (So, no, this story isn't about my life in anyway, although you might find some references to my life if you look hard enough. And, there will be other small references in this story, so stay tuned for that!)**

 **Thanks guys for giving this story a chance, and I hope that you will stick around for the next chapter, which should be out by Saturday night of this week. Can't really say a weekday, becoming busier and busier with school and my small hobby that I'm doing. (Won't say what it is now, but maybe in my story you can find it!) Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hutch POV

We were walking towards the den that housed Kate and Humphrey, with me walking near Brendan. He was such an adorable wolf, I just needed to get another good look at him. Without Brendan noticing, I had looked his way, taking his beautiful features once again.

"Staring again?" I hear him ask. I quickly look away, blushing deeply. "It's like you haven't seen a new wolf before." He says, laughing a little at the end. Maybe this wasn't the guy I was supposed to end up with. Maybe he's straight… The letdown that would be.

"I've seen a new wolf before, just… not one like you before." I answer, looking in his direction. He raises an eyebrow at me, then slows down. I do the same.

"And what makes me so different?" He asks. I widen my eyes at his question, for I thought that he would just shrug it off and keep walking, like most did. I look towards him, glancing around me and my surroundings.

"Y-your fur c-color..." I answer, looking away and stuttering like an idiot. I then feel him stop, which makes me stop and walk back towards him.

"You o-" I was stopped midsentence by him putting his paw up, then pointing to the behind me. I follow to where he was pointing and saw a den, more importantly: Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Is this the place?" He asks me. I nod my head slowly, just taking it in that my alone time with this wolf was over with. He just smiles, and nods his head. He gets up and starts to head for the den, kind of slow if you ask me.

"Thank you…" He stops, looking like he's realized something. "I never got your name." He says, turning towards me.

"H-hutch…" is my only answer. I look up, seeing him smile a little.

"Well, Hutch, let me just say that it was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you soon." He says, starting to walk away. I run up next to him, with him looking at me weird.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "Don't you have responsibilities to do?" I nod my head, but then look at him.

"If you go walking in there by yourself, I'll get into serious trouble with the Leaders." I answer him. He only nods his head, understanding what I meant by that. To tell the truth, though, I'm such good friends with them that they would probably let me off with a warning, then just smile and invite me over for dinner. (They were always doing that for some reason…)

Me and Brendan had gone walking in, with Humphrey, Kate, and Cando all talking to each other. They were all laughing and having a grand old time, making me feel uncomfortable and also making Brendan tense up. Me and Brendan looked at each other, before I cleared my throat. All three look this way, smiling at me then looking over at the new wolf standing beside me. Cando had this death glare, though, making me think that he doesn't like how close the two of us are… (Me and Brendan are standing pretty close to one another…)

"Hey Hutch! Who's this?" Humphrey asks, giving me a slight wink. I look towards Brendan, who just raises an eyebrow at how Humphrey said that. But, he seems to be blushing. The question is though: What does it mean?!

"Humphrey, Kate…" I looked over to Cando, seeing him glare at Brendan silently. "..Cando. This is Brendan. Brendan this is…" I one by one point out all three wolves, saying their names while I was at it. Brendan only waves his paw at the three.

"What brings you here, Brendan?" Kate asks. He looks up at the ceiling for a minute, before looking back at Kate.

"My pack needs help…" He says. Kate and Humphrey look at each other, before looking back at Brendan. "There is a civil war happening, and it needs to end. It's been going on for months, with lots of casualties, including my father…" He looks down at the ground, before looking up and continuing. "No one knows I'm here, and I'm hoping that they still don't know…" He looks to both of them. "Just… Please help…" He begs.

"Which pack would this be?" Kate asks. It takes a minute or two for Brendan to respond, but he eventually does.

"The Northern Pack." We all drop our jaw at this. Our closest ally is at war with themselves!?

"How long has this been going again? And, why didn't they send for help?" I ask. Brendan looks towards me for a second, before looking away.

"Like I said, it has been going on for months now, about 3 or 4, and they didn't want to get anyone else involved so no one lost more wolves than they needed to…" He answers. Before anyone could say anything, he continued. "I promised my father that I would end this war, even if it means breaking a few rules." He says, straightening his back, looking tough for all of us.

"We'll need to talk about this for a while, until then, you can stay with Hutch, until you are ready to leave." Humphrey says, smiling a little. I started to blush like crazy, but only nod my head in response. Brendan stands up, nodding his head and starts to head out.

"Wait," Kate says, sounding firm. "Who was your father…?" She asks. Brendan stops, turns his head to look at us, before answering.

"His name was Zach, leader of the Northern Pack." I look towards Kate, her going wide eyed then ushered us out, except Cando, and told us to leave and let them think about it. She quickly walked back into the den, with me looking towards Brendan, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Where do you live, Hutch?" He asks, letting me take the lead.

"Follow me." Is all I can say. As I walk by Brendan, he quickly implants a kiss onto my cheek, making me stop in my tracks and quickly look at him. He only smiles.

"Oh come on, for someone as cute as you are, you're acting like you've never gotten a kiss from the same gender." He says. I can only stare for a few minutes, before answering.

"I haven't…" His smile goes from a small one to the largest one I've seen on him since I met him.

"Then you're in for a surprise with me!" He says, walking ahead of me, flicking his tail once again under my chin. I blush a deeper red, trying to process what he had done to me and got away with.

I ran after Brendan after what he did to me, a blush still implanted on my face. He had walked through some bushes, making me have to run faster to make sure that I caught up with him. Once I had caught up with him, he sees that I'm still blushing and starts to giggle. That only makes blush more, and then I try to hide it from him.

"Aw, don't be like that, Hutch!" He says, stopping and making me face him. "I love how cute you look when you blush!" My eyes widen at that, and I start to try and get away from his grasp.

"Let me go!" I cry out. Brendan then holds me firm, in place, making me look right into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I try to look away from him, but he holds his paws right on the edges of my muzzle. "What is wrong? Is someone bullying you?" He asks, getting a slight snarl going. I shake my head, trying my best to look away from him.

"Are you going to tell me?" I stare into his eyes, taking in the fact that one eye color is different from the other.

"It's just that…" I stop, why was I telling this wolf?! He won't care that I'm gay! And yet, I have this feeling of safety while in his arms, and a feeling that I should trust this wolf with all of my being. "It's just that I'm gay, and I can't find someone who is also like me…" I see that Brendan's eyes become wide, making me think that he was going to hit me or something. He moved one paw away from my muzzle, making me brace for impact. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen…

But nothing came…

"Hey, I'm not gonna hit you…" I open one of my eyes and looked at him. He's smiling. "There are those eyes I like so much…" I blushed hard because of what he said. He puts his paw behind my head, and starts to lightly push it forward, his head moving ever so slowly towards mine.

"What's happening…?" I ask him. Brendan just shrugs his shoulders, making me do the same. We move closer and closer to each other, our lips almost touching, when Cando comes running through the bushes, growling and snarling at Brendan.

"C-cando?" I say, stuttering from how surprised I was. He doesn't take his eyes off of Brendan.

"Hutch, what were you doing all of the way out of here with… him?" He asks me, saying 'him' like it was poison. I look toward Brendan, who was just raising an eyebrow at the two of us. Cando kept snarling at the two of us, until I piped up.

"Cando, what's wrong…?" I ask him. He looks over at me, then proceeds to answer.

"This guy just shows up out of the blue, and then asks us for our help in a war that shouldn't even have started and, yet, you're okay with him staying with you?! It's almost like you knew he was coming to begin with!" He answers, on the verge of screaming.

"Cando, you know that that is incorrect! I've been here, with you, Kate, and Humphrey for a long time. Not only that, but you can ask Garth where I have been all morning!" I tell him, standing up and getting into his face. He gets closer in my face, growling a little. That is, until Brendan had decided to push me aside, lightly I must add, and got into Cando's face.

"Now you listen here, you little twat! If Hutch says that this isn't true, and it isn't, then you have to listen to him! Take the time to actually get to know his side of the story, before you go and jump to conclusions like that!" Brendan had gained a snarl while saying that, and he wasn't backing down. "Besides, I'm not gonna sit back and watch two wolves fight."

"Why? Too chicken?" Cando asks. Brendan gets closer into Cando's face, making Cando start to back himself up. Brendan had backed up him into a tree, looking like he was gonna kill Cando.

"No, because I'm half omega, half alpha." He says, getting out of his face and walking over to me, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, but I can't answer. He's half omega?! I mean, in this world, it's completely fine for an alpha and omega to be together, but… Not one this old, right?

I finally look at Brendan, seeing that he was staring at me, and blushed a little, which got a smile in return from him. "I'll take that as a yes." He says, laughing a little. I nod my head slowly, making sure not to look like a complete fool in front of this wolf. I look back at Cando, who's jaw was dropped to the ground, making me smile a little. He looked towards me and pointed to Brendan, jaw still dropped. I shrug my shoulders in response, giving him a slight wave, then looking back at Brendan.

"Shall we get going?" I ask him, looking into his eyes.

"Take me to your den…" He answers, winking at me when I stand up. I blush heavily from that, and Brendan just smiles and laughs a little. He starts to walk away, with me in tow. I look back at Cando, waving at him once again, before getting as close as I could to this wolf before he shoved me away from him.

"Off to your den, no?" I nod my head after he asked me that question, looking over at him, and, once again, feeling safe right next to him…

 _ **A/N: This was a different approach to a chapter than what I did with the other chapter. Mostly because it being longer. (This chapter alone has over 2000 words!) And, I decided to change this a little different, pacing wise.**_

 _ **Now, that little moment between Hutch and Brendan? Yea, that was actually added in post-production. I had the wonderful idea of doing that within this story, but maybe it was too soon? IDK, give me some feedback on that, please. (It was a touching moment though…)**_

 _ **This story, as you can tell, is one that I plan on having fun with, making it do certain things is a lifelong dream! Only certain writers gets this kind of feedback, which brings me to the comments:**_

Woah, Love how everthing starts and how these two met. I think this new guy definitely likes Hutch. Can't wait to read more. Thumbs up! :3

 _ **This was posted by the user TimberPaw. While I feel like I have read his stories before, he was one of the first to review this story, and gave me some kind of feedback as well. So, thanks dude!**_

Hey welcome to FF! And to the A and O archive. You said give your story a chance and I did. You got me hooked so far. Can't wait for a update.

-Mysterydude23

 _ **This was obviously posted by the user Mysterdude23. Again, gave me some kind of feedback and didn't do it negatively! And, this person even gave me a small welcome to both and the Alpha and Omega Archive, so thanks for that! (Even though I feel like it is dead, since Lionsgate isn't going to be making these movies anymore… that I know of…)**_

 _ **To anyone else who has reviewed, thanks! I would include all five of them, but this author's note has gone on for too long, and it's more author's note than anything else, really. I hope everyone loved the chapter, and thanks for giving me a chance. I hope I spark another start on this archive once again, because I miss some of the better writers from, like, the first movie days.**_

 _ **Thanks, and see you in the next chapter guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys, just something I should say before I start…**_

 _ **Just sometime today I had realized something, but it was a good something! One of my favorite writers, Blackwolf4626, had commented on here. Out of all of the stories that are updated, he had given mine a chance, and that means a lot for me! Of course, anyone who gives this story a shot is awesome and I will love you to the end of my days, but I hadn't even realized that it was him, not really thinking much about the name. Until now, at least, which gets me to the next part.**_

 _ **Blackwolf4626, I want to thank you for reviewing, and I just want to say that your stories are what gave the inspiration to write. It really means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Also, to Mysterydude23, Thanks for explaining to me that this archive isn't really dead, but more like abandoned, so there is still hope. Does anyone else remember the days, way before me writing, or you writing, there were some of the best writers for this archive. They brought something new to the table, and I read most of the stories. Some are still around today, like Blackwolf4626, but most have gone up and left, which saddens me. I ain't gonna say that I'm going to be successful, but my plan is to try and kickstart new writers to start here, then move on when they feel like it. I don't want to inspire, but more like give that person advice, but even then I won't be the best at it!**_

 _ **I also do plan on having a little question thing in the near future, so keep an eye out for that!**_

 _ **I have taken up too much of your time, but, one more thing before I go, if you haven't seen any of Blackwolf's work, I highly suggest it, the stories he writes goes kind of slow at first, not going to lie, but they're great, none the less!**_

 _ **Onto the chapter!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter is gonna be in Brendan's POV. Decided to change it up a bit.**_

 **Brendan's POV**

Hutch was leading me to his den, with me staring at him from a far. I have to admit, he's extremely cute, and if it wasn't for that Cando wolf, I would've gotten a kiss from the cutest – no, hottest, wolf in Jasper. But, he had to interfere and, I might sound like a huge dick for this, but I hate that Cando!

"You ok there, Brendan?" I hear Hutch ask me. I nod my head, and look over at him. He smiles and I smile back.

"So," I begin. "Tell me about yourself, Hutch…" I say. I want to get to know this wolf better, before I make the final decision if I should ask him out or not. He looks at me, slightly blushing at my attempt of small talk.

"Well, aside from being gay, which not everyone I know knows about that, by the way, I am a beta wolf, of course, I do what's best for the pack, and I will do anything for the people I love…" He trails off, looking up into the branched covered sky and loving a memory, of sorts.

A thought then pushed itself into my mind while I was looking – no, staring, at Hutch.

"What's up with Cando? Were you two a thing?" I ask him. He stops and looks out into the wilderness beyond our little standing point.

"…yes…" It took him a few minutes for him to respond to me, but, when he did answer, I was kinda hurt knowing that Hutch went out with an asshat like that. "But he wasn't always like that… He used to care about everyone, until…" He stops, which makes me stop.

"Until what?" I ask him. Hutch only shakes his head no.

"Anyway, I broke up with him after that, and he's still recovering, even though I broke up with him before Beta School… I guess he still is in denial that we're not a thing anymore." I could only stare at him, for two things: One, I was lost in his eyes, they were so beautiful, and Two, the fact that Cando is doing this to Hutch is unacceptable!

"That isn't right! He should let you date anyone you want to!" Hutch tilts his head to the side, which makes me sigh. "From his actions, and what you told me, he doesn't want you around me, because he can see the way you stare at me, and everyone else can as well, and is becoming extremely jealous." Hutch only makes a silent 'oh' from that, which makes me laugh a little. I get closer to Hutch, who is still standing, and I sit next to him, putting my head under his. I feel him tense up, which only makes me put my head farther into his chest, and I start to nuzzle it.

"You're ok now, ok? Cando can't come bother you about being his…. Boyfriend anymore…" I inform Hutch, me saying 'boyfriend' like it was acid. Hutch doesn't respond, taking in the fact that I'm doing this to him. We sat there for a good four minutes, before I knew what I was doing. I got up quickly, and moved two steps away from him.

"S-sorry," Is all I say before walking away. It takes a few minutes for him to start running to catch up with me, and, when he does, I feel him put a paw on my shoulder. I look back to him, stopping at the same time, and look into his eyes. Nothing was said between the two of us, until Hutch started to move closer to me.

"What was earlier about?" He asks me. I blush a deep red, it being the first time that I had blushed around Hutch.

"I don't know… One minute, we're walking, the next, my head is under your neck…" I answer, trying to figure out what Hutch was trying to do with me. He rubs slowly against me, making me blush deeper, and a still very confused me.

"Oh, well darn, because, if it did have something to do with the fact that you may or may not like me, I would have to do this…" What he says confuses me beyond belief, but, what he does afterwards makes me want to do a victory lap around the better part of Jasper. He had kissed my nose, then my forehead, and finally, to top off the embarrassment, he had pushed me to the ground (me being PART omega), and had pressed himself against me, rubbing his nose against mine. Everything had happened so fast that I wasn't able to get one word out, until the very end, where Hutch seems to enjoy finding his next new Teddy Bear.

"W…. What?" He just looks down at me and smiles. I get to see straight into his eyes, making me blush even more, which would seem impossible, but, somehow, I'm still able to do it!

"Come on… Don't deny that you like it!" He says, his smile getting bigger. I just look at him, the blush still apparent on my face.

"Can… Can we just get to your den?" His eyes fill up with recognition at my words. He finally blushes and starts to get off of me. His ears are lowered and his tail is in between his legs, making him look like a puppy who had just gotten in trouble with his parents.

"Sorry…. I… I don't know what went through me…" He says. I slowly get up, not knowing what actually happened and, the fact that I'm speechless is completely new to me (I usually have something to say in these kind of situations when it's my friends, but… when it's me..? Totally different story…)

"I-it's fine, I guess.." I say, looking over at the wolf before me. "Listen, Hutch, it's ok. It was sweet of you to do that, but I'm here for business, not for romances…" I sit next to him, making him look at me. I look up at him, me being slightly shorter than Hutch, and hug him. It takes him by surprise, but he eventually hugs back, making us both smile.

"Come on, let's get to the den…" Hutch says, breaking from the hug and standing up. I smile a little, knowing that my time with this wolf wasn't up just yet, but would be very soon…

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the small absence, but I've been pretty busy with life in general, and, to tell the truth, this was a hard chapter to write…**_

 _ **In my mind, this seems a little rushed, but… I could be completely wrong about that and I could be smoking something that I don't even know about. But, please give me feedback on that, and on this next thing.**_

 _ **I wanted to have a small heart to heart moment between Brendan and Hutch, and, I may have done it in the complete wrong way, or correct way and tugged on some strings, but one thing is for certain: This was a sad moment between the two. Even though Hutch did those things, I decided, at the last moment, to take it and flip it upside down, making Brendan realize how short of a time he has with Hutch. I'm sorry if this is a bad way to do this, but, even though I have written things before, I'm still learning new things, usually around what people actually want to read…**_

 _ **Last thing before I go, the comments, and there are some good ones:**_

So, he's finally married! What will the pup's names be?

 _Posted by Liz R_

 _ **I'm sorry, what? Did I hint at something in the last chapter? I don't remember saying anything about Hutch and Brendan being married. Not gonna lie, I literally had to do a double and triple check behind that, so, please Liz R, clarify what you mean!**_

Brendan is so lovely. It's so cute when he makes hutch blush :3 I think he already knew he's gay before hutch told him. Pls keep on writing :D

 _Posted by TimberPaw_

 _ **Thanks for saying that, dude! I wanted a character where you could interact with on a small level. Since we are only 3 chapters in, we are gonna learn a LOT about our good friend Brendan, but, with the stuff you already know, like him being Half Omega, it will come into play later, I promise you that!**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and, please, keep them coming! It helps me a lot. I might not get a chapter out this week, but, if this story pops into your inbox saying that it was updated, more than likely I was just doing some tweaking. So, thanks for everyone that has read this story, and I hope to see you next chapter. Bye guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is Love

Chapter 4

Brendan POV

 **I don't own Alpha and Omega, sadly.**

After what felt like forever, we finally made it to Hutch's den. He still seemed a little down in the dumps since I turned down all of his advancements, but it was the truth. It needed to be said, or else I would've hurt him greatly. That was something that I did extremely well when it came to relationships. Ever since I was little and found out that I swung the other way, it was hard for me to keep a boyfriend around for long enough, since my parents were over protective and them blaming me for all of the problems that he might've created. And then there was the time that I thought I was straight. Me and relationships just don't mix fairly well.

"Nice place…" I say, walking in the den. I instantly noticed that we were a good distance away from the rest of the pack, making me wonder how Hutch was doing socially. The den walls were covered in vines and small patches of dirt, giving it some kind of character.

"I guess…" Hutch mumbles, glumly. I sigh to myself, knowing that I might've hurt this poor wolf. I kept walking around, getting acquainted with the den in its entirety, not noticing Hutch laying down towards the back of the den, putting his head into his arms. When I finally notice him laying down, my ears and tail droop, and I start to slowly walk back towards him. He hears my footsteps, his ears perking up, but that is all he does to show that he knows that I am walking towards him.

"Hey… You alright?" I ask him, sitting a small distance away from him. He doesn't say a word, which worries me even more. I get closer to him, lean down, and nudge him slightly behind his left ear. I notice that his face had made one of pure joy, and a wicked smile grew onto my face. Hutch saw this, because he turned to me, pleading with his eyes that I don't do it.

"Brendan, plea-" I cut him off by doing it again, and his back arches slightly. After a few minutes of me nudging behind his ear, I can hear him make, almost, inaudible noises that can only be explained from the amount of joy he was receiving from this treatment. I start to lick behind his ear, slow and steady, and a surprise comes out of Hutch's muzzle: A moan.

I stop, looking straight at him, and see he was blushing lick crazy. It was a light moan, something only people inside the den would be able to hear, but still heart stopping none the less. Hutch shoots up in an instant, looking me in the eyes.

"Brendan, I'm so sorry! Really, that didn't mean to come out!" Hutch kept going on about how sorry he was, but I zoned him out after the first few sentences. I only stared into his eyes, lost within him. I was so mesmerized by them that I didn't even notice that Hutch had stopped talking, and was trying to get my attention back. I finally came to, and noticed the look on Hutch's face. His head was tilted, his right ear droopier than his left ear, and it made him so adorable. So adorable that I got lost in the moment and grabbed the sides of his head. He didn't stop me, but at the same time, he didn't move at all, so I took it as the 'ok', closing the distance between our muzzles. He closed his eyes, while mine were half lidded and slightly closed.

When I finally closed my eyes is when our lips touched, mine slightly grazing over his. Seemingly irritated on waiting, he pushed our lips together, him fighting for dominance. I could feel Hutch's heart beat we were so close. His chest rubbed up against mine, making the moment a lot better than it was originally going to be. I tried to push my tongue into his mouth, and he gave me access. I explored his mouth while he explored mine, both of us fighting for dominance over the other. My tail was wagging faster than I thought was possible. Both of us were pushing back against the other, trying to reach down each other's throats.

After what seemed like forever, we both slowly pulled away from each other. I smiled at him, while Hutch seemed to be taking in the fact that we just kissed. We both were blushing, though, and we both were basking in each other's embrace.

"What… just happened?" Hutch asked, looking at me directly in the eyes. I froze up, trying to break away from his eyes.

"I don't know… Did it… feel right to you?" I asked him, nervousness evident in my voice. Hutch only smiled, and put his head under my chin, burying it deep into the crook of my neck. I laughed a little bit, putting my arm around him and pulling him closer to me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I answer for him. He only nods his head, his tail wagging like crazy. I once again laugh at this, wrapping my tail around his. We sat in complete silence, loving the feeling of the other.

"Brendan?" I look down at him. He was looking up at me, ears flat against his head. "What ever happened to just keeping us as friends?" Realization comes upon me for what I had said earlier, and I am brought right back into the guilty feeling. I see that Hutch slowly starts to pull away, making me extremely sad.

"What's wrong, Hutch?" I ask him. He was looking away from me, making me nervous. I got closer to him, wrapping him straight into a hug. I smiled, putting my head on top of his, with some great difficulty.

"Damn it all to hell…" I whisper into his ear. I feel his tail start to wag, making mine start to wag as well. I kissed the top of his head, expecting him to somehow counter act this action, but we were stopped by someone clearing their throat at the entrance of the den. We both look towards the direction of the sound, and I instantly gain a snarl, bringing Hutch closer to me, because, standing in the doorway was none other than Cando himself. He was glaring at the both of us, not moving and not showing any other emotion other than hate. An idea popped into my head, and so I put my head under Hutch's and started to nuzzle, as if saying, "Mine". Cando got slightly angrier at this, but didn't say a thing.

"What do you want, Cando?" Hutch asks. I start to lick and kiss the side of Hutch's neck, making him squirm slightly at the feeling.

"The leaders want to talk to Brendan. They invited the both of you over for dinner." He says, turning around and then leaving. I stop what I was doing, and get up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hutch asks, grabbing my tail and pulling me back towards him. I give him a look, and he understands completely. "Alright, let's go…" He says, getting up and starting to leave. I follow suit, walking next to him and interlocking our tails the whole way.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The walk between the two was silent, but what was there to say? Both male wolves had just kissed, and now they were walking with their tails intertwined, as if they were dating. This sparked a question in both their minds, "Are we dating?".

Still, nothing was said between the two as they walked up the ramp into the main den, housing the Pack Leaders. By now, both were walking extremely close together, and both had their tails still intertwined. Brendan had stolen glances at Hutch, who wasn't showing that he knew it was happening.

When the finally arrived is when they started to move farther apart. Still not saying a word to the other, they walked up the ramp and into the den. What they saw surprised Hutch, but confused Brendan.

"Winston, Eve, Garth, and Lilly. What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Brendan looked over the 4 new people he hadn't seen before, and also saw that Humphrey and Kate were there as well. He bowed his head slightly to them. Kate bowed back, and Humphrey just waved, getting a scowl from Kate in the process.

"My dad is coming as well, he just had to finish up a few things over on the Eastern Side." Garth said. Brendan raised his eyebrow, seemingly confused about everything. Hutch noticed this, and picked up the slack.

"Brendan, this is Winston," Hutch pointed to Winston, who bowed his head slightly. "Eve, his wife," Hutch's pointing paw moved from Winston to Eve, and it went like that all the way down the line, even when Tony had arrived at the den.

Hours went by with laughing and fun, learning things about everyone. Even Tony was laughing, and this was a rare thing.

After the laughing died down, though, the seriousness hit the conversation.

"So," Winston started. "You came here to try and get help for your pack. The question we are all wondering is why didn't the leader come down?" Brendan gained a solemn face, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Dad, Kate did say that the lead-" Lilly started, only to be stopped by a silent shush from Winston. Everyone was waiting for an answer, putting Brendan on the spotlight. He look at all of the faces, still not showing any emotion.

"Zach had another son, correct? He is older than you, so he's the leader. Why didn't he come down?" Tony asked. After a full minute, Brendan showed a new emotion, one that shocked everyone slightly: anger.

"My _brother_ is the reason that our father is dead." He finally answered, after what seemed like forever. Not one jaw was not slacked in the room.

"So wait," Hutch began. "That would mean…"

"Yes, Hutch. You are looking at the Pack Leader for the Northern Pack, or what is left of it anyways…"

 **A/N: Hey guys, so.. finally updated this fic, huh? Been awhile, hasn't it? About 6 months. Huh, time flies.**

 **So, yes, I am back, and back for good. I have uploaded a new Fic on the Zootopia archive, if you guys are interested. It might contain gay couples, no idea yet, though.**

 **This chapter did involve some fluff, and I left you guys on a cliffhanger, because I am evil.**

 **Anyway, let's look at some comments, shall we?**

 _Keep the story going._

 _-knights wolffs_

 **Welp, you got your wish there. Sadly, the other comment is just the same thing, asking me to continue the story. Guys, I am going to continue, and I have new and fresh ideas for this story, so… yay!**

 **Please, leave a comment, and follow and fav this story, shows me that I ain't uploading these chapters for my own health, although sometimes I wonder.**

 **FightingF0rW0lves out, peace!**


End file.
